


点击看実分喜欢💛

by Fan_0208



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M, 非人paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_0208/pseuds/Fan_0208
Summary: 警校毕业生X完熟魅魔就突然觉得这个设定很适合他们，第一次写文别骂我🤧（我恨苹果备忘录😭希望你能爽到😆
Relationships: Kono Junki/Kawanishi Takumi, 河野純喜 /川西拓実
Kudos: 8





	点击看実分喜欢💛

**Author's Note:**

> 警校毕业生X完熟魅魔
> 
> 就突然觉得这个设定很适合他们，第一次写文别骂我🤧（我恨苹果备忘录😭  
> 希望你能爽到😆

这是河野纯喜从警校毕业后的第一夜，白天才作为优秀毕业生代表上台讲话的他，现在却在被手铐铐在了床上。他惊恐地看着坐在他身上的人，或许不该称之为『人』更确切地说是『魅魔』，魅惑的粉发，勾人的眼尾，背部赫然多出了一对蝙蝠翅膀，身后居然还有一条细长的尾巴，尾巴尖更是桃心形的。“你…你你你是谁？！你你你为什么会出现在我房间？”  
  
河野纯喜似乎还没有意识到自己的双手早已被铐在了双头，他试图用手推开身上的人但只发出了一阵金属互相碰撞的声音。河野纯喜还没从惊愕中缓过神来时，身上的人便开口说话了“别担心，被操的人是我啦，你只需要一直硬着就好啦♡”  
  
川西拓実双手熟练地解开河野纯喜的皮带，脱下警裤，黑色的平角内裤很好的包裹住了下身，隐隐约约可以看到形状，河野纯喜挣扎着扭动着身体“放开我！别…别这样！”然而这只是徒劳罢了。川西拓実的手抚摸上了河野纯喜的下身，隔着内裤用手指勾勒着形状，“河野君即使还没勃起也很大呢”川西拓実一遍说着一遍脱下河野纯喜的内裤。“颜色也很漂亮！我真的很喜欢纯喜君的OO，让我来帮纯喜君勃起吧！”说完川西拓実便用手握住了河野纯喜的茎身，上下来回摩擦。被铐住的河野纯喜看到眼前的景象脑子里直冒烟花，魅魔的尾巴在他眼前晃来晃去，一具白皙的肉体坐在他的身上，双手握着他的肉棒，眼睛直勾勾的看着他的下体，眼前色情的画面让他瞬间兴奋了起来。“河野君好厉害，OO变得好硬！”川西拓実抬头说到，恰好对上了河野纯喜的视线。房间内的空气立刻变得燥热了起来，河野纯的起伏的胸膛，愈发急促呼吸声，昭示着这个夜晚的不平静。“接下来就交给我哦”川西拓実笑着看着河野纯喜的眼睛说到。  
  
川西拓実跪坐在河野纯喜胯间，自己用双手分开臀瓣，“准备好了吗？”川西拓実低头自言自语道，也不知道是对自己说还是对河野纯喜说，突然小穴对准肉棒一坐到底。“河野君好大好硬！小穴一下子就被填满了♡”河野纯喜似乎没有料到川西拓実会一次性把肉棒全部吃进去，这样一下子被柔软紧致的内壁包裹的感觉对他来说的确是过于刺激了，脑子里有根线突然就断掉了，他变得无法思考，只能直勾勾地看着身上的人在吞吐着他的肉棒，白皙的身体和自己蜜色的皮肤形成巨大的反差，视觉上的刺激让河野纯喜无法呼吸。川西拓実的全身都因情热而泛起一层淡淡的粉色，额前的碎发被汗水沾湿黏在一起，他的尾巴不自觉的缠上河野纯喜密实的大腿根部。  
  
“不…不要！好...好痒...”河野纯喜被大腿内侧突然其来的刺激给吓坏了，毕竟尾巴的触感和皮肤完全不一样，但这种别样的刺激却又让他更加兴奋了。“河野君是在说谎吧！明明就很喜欢这种感觉嘛，小穴里的肉棒都变得更大了！”川西拓実的尾巴如河野纯喜所愿一样松开了他的大腿，与此同时，放过的还有河野纯喜的肉棒，小穴也离开了肉棒。正当河野纯喜想从刚刚刺激的余韵中喘一口气的功夫，一种奇妙的紧致感又从肉棒传来。此时川西拓実正坐在河野纯喜的腹肌上，他的尾巴缠上了新玩具，河野纯喜的肉棒。他甚至不用看河野纯喜的下身，只需观察他的表情来调节自己的尾巴，他的尾巴在肉棒上慢慢滑动，时松时紧，一点点的加深感官上的刺激。当尾巴包裹住头部的时候，河野纯喜的前端止不住的流出了几滴清液。“喂，我说，我的尾巴是不会分泌淫液的，所以说这些水都是你流的哦，把我的尾巴都弄得湿漉漉的了”川西拓実略带嘲讽的语气让河野纯喜更加羞愧了，他把脸别过一旁，想要逃避川西拓実的视线，映入眼帘的却是被手铐铐住的左手。川西拓実似乎很不满河野纯喜的举动，他恶劣的让尾巴缠得更紧了，甚至还坏心眼的用桃心形的尾巴尖去戳前端的小孔“不！不可以！前面...好...好胀！”河野纯喜慌乱地尖叫着转过头，声音甚至还带上了哭腔，手铐与床头发出激烈的碰撞，他在努力挣扎却又于事无补。  
  
今晚这一切对于河野纯喜来说的确是过于刺激了，就算是警校的优秀毕业生要在一夜之内接受这些也是十分困难的。川西拓実似乎是玩够了，尾巴松开了肉棒，取而代之的是炙热的小穴。河野纯喜再次感受到了熟悉的包覆感，与第一次不同的是这次似乎更加湿润了，一下子就全部吃进去了。川西拓実双手撑在河野纯喜的腹肌上，屁股还在努力地服务着肉棒，他知道自己马上就要成功了，河野纯喜的面色变得潮红，呼吸越来越厚重“不…不行了…求求你不要…我”他羞愧地闭上了眼，背部猛地向上弓起，与此同时川西拓実得到了他想要的东西，精液，河野纯喜贡献出了他今晚的食物。  
  
“多谢款待&处男毕业快乐”这是河野纯喜第二天起床时发现床头柜上便签上的字。


End file.
